Un amour intemporel
by Kiyori-san
Summary: Depuis le combat du futur contre Byakuran, Tsunayoshi ressent d'étrange sentiments envers son ancêtre Giotto. Que va-t-il se passer entre eux ? (Je ne suis toujours pas douer avec les résumés )


**Hey salut tout le monde ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Je suis de retour pour un nouvel OS sur Kateikyoshi Hitman Reborn avec cette fois ci le couple Giotto x Tsuna qui est à égalité ( quoique j'ai une petite préférence pour le R27 ) avec le Reborn x Tsuna donc j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.**

**Disclaimer : kateikyoshi Hitman reborn ne m'appartient pas il appartient à la genialisime Akira Amano-sama.**

**/!\ Attention cette histoire est une histoire yaoi donc si vous n'aimez pas ne liser pas.**

**Sinon bonne lecture !! **

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il était réveillé, il n'entendait rien d'autre que le silence qui régnait en maître dans sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit. L'adolescent de quinze ans aux cheveux châtains en batailles observait le plafond de sa chambre et jetait quelques fois un coup d'œil autour de lui avant de revenir à la contemplation du plafond blanc. Un léger soupir sortit de ses lèvres d'un rose tendre, et il ferma ses magnifiques prunelles marron chocolat. Une image commençait à se former dans la tête de l'adolescent, montrant un splendide homme qui semblait être dans la vingtaine.

Cet homme avait les cheveux blonds en batailles, comme ceux de l'adolescent. Sur son front brillait une flamme d'un orange limpide et ses yeux couleur ambre, ressemblant à un coucher de soleil étaient éclairées par la détermination qui y régnait. Le visage de l'homme abhorrait un sourire doux rendant son expression calme et apaisante. L'homme avait une belle carrure ainsi qu'une attrayante musculature sans que cela ne soit trop voyant ou trop discret, juste parfait. Il possédait aussi un teint légèrement pâle mais pas d'un pâle maladif, inquiétant comme celui que possédait l'adolescent de quinze ans.

Aussi le bel homme portait une chemise blanche de qualité bien qu'elle paraissait un peu vieille, une cravate noire qui contrastait avec la chemise ainsi qu'un costume à rayures grises lui aussi de bonne qualité et une cape noire ou l'on voyait quelques ornements en or sans pour autant que cela ne soit trop tape à l'œil. Ses vêtements lui allaient à ravir, chaque plie de ses vêtements ne le rendait que plus attirant et charmant. Cet homme se faisait appeler Vongola Primo ou bien tout simplement Giotto di Vongola.

L'adolescent rouvrit rapidement ses yeux, et secoua sa tête pour faire disparaître l'image de l'homme qui était son ancêtre. Mais à chaque fois qu'il refermait ses yeux ça recommencer, il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il devait faire. Il arrivait tant bien que mal à le cacher à son tuteur et ses amis mais il savait qu'à un moment ou un autre, ils se décideront à l'interroger s'il ne leur parler pas.

Mais pour Tsunayoshi, l'adolescent, c'était tout simplement impossible de leur en parler. Et surtout pour dire quoi ? Qu'il était tombé amoureux de son ancêtre, un homme mort il y a de ça 400 ans et dont la demeure principale de sa volonté était l'anneau qu'il portait autour du cou. Impossible. Il n'aimait pas leur cacher des choses mais ça il ne pouvait pas leur avouer et aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait le cacher il le ferait.

Et c'est sur ses pensées qu'il s'endormit battu par le manque de sommeil et de ces nuits trop courtes à cause de ses pensées. Tandis qu'il s'était profondément endormi son anneau se mit à briller d'une douce lumière orangée, une flamme de la même couleur apparue dans la pièce sombre. Cette flamme prenait lentement forme humaine pour finalement laisser apparaître l'homme qui hanté Tsunayoshi. Celui-ci observa doucement son descendant blotti dans sa couverture. Il s'approcha lentement de lui avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

Giotto tendit alors sa main pour caresser tendrement les cheveux de l'adolescent. Tout dans son attitude montrer la tendresse et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Son regard passa sur le visage du bel endormi et Giotto grimaça légèrement. D'horribles cernes se trouvait sous les yeux de Tsunayoshi, puis sa main passa des cheveux à la joue du châtain endormi caressant sa douce peau. Giotto se trouvait horrifié du teint et des cernes de son descendant.

"C'est à cause de moi que tu es dans cet état, je suis tellement désolé Tsunayoshi. Mais moi aussi je t'aime et j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir être près de toi." Pensa alors le Primo.

Quand il l'avait vu la première fois, il se sentait vraiment mal de voir que le decimo était aussi jeune. Mais il fut aussi ravi de voir la détermination qu'il avait de protéger sa famille lors du test de succession. Tsunayoshi avait un cœur si pur et il était si innocent que Giotto ne pouvait que l'aimer.

Et si Tsunayoshi était né à la même époque que lui sûrement qu'il lui aurait demandé de l'épouser. Il aurait tellement aimé, mais le sort en a décidé autrement, malheureusement. Ainsi Giotto se promis qu'un jour il lui dira tout et peut-être alors grâce à la technologie des Vongola il pourra enfin être au côté de la personne qui lui est si cher.

Sur ces pensées Giotto embrassa tendrement le front de Tsuna, certes il désirait l'embrasser sur les lèvres mais après un petit moment de réflexion il se dit qu'il voulait que Tsunayoshi sois conscient pour leur premier baiser. Alors après ce doux moment il lança un dernier regard amoureux avant de disparaître et de laisser la chambre à nouveau dans la pénombre de la nuit.

Rapidement le soleil commençait à se lever réveillant tous les habitants de la maison Sawada sauf Tsuna qui étaient encore dans le monde des rêves. En voyant cela Reborn soupira ce disant que malgré le temps qui passe et rien ne changeait vraiment. Mais connaissant l'état de Tsuna il décida de le laisser dormir encore un peu, après tout ça ne pressait pas vraiment étant au début du weekend il pouvait bien le laisser dormir encore un peu et puis ça lui donner une raison de le torturer plus tard. Mais même s'il ne le montrait pas Reborn était inquiet, très inquiet de l'état de son élève. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était comme ça et cela l'agaçait. De plus il voyait bien que tant qu'il ne le forcera pas à parler Tsuna continuerez à tout lui cacher.

Ce n'est que vers 9h que Reborn décida de le réveiller pour qu'il déjeune. Bien sûr il le réveilla avec la façon habituelle, c'est-à-dire, en lui tirant dessus. Ainsi Tsunayoshi se réveilla en sursaut et il tomba du lit. Aussi il se sentait vraiment fatigué, pourtant cette nuit il avait eu l'impression que le primo s'était retrouvé près de lui, mais pour Tsuna c'était clairement impossible, il avait juste rêvé ce moment.

Finalement le weekend passa rapidement et aussi normalement que possible enfin aussi normal que peut être un weekend avec la famille Sawada. Entre Reborn qui le torturer pour qu'il fasse ses maths avec tout type d'armes, les grenades lancés par Lambo, Bianchi qui avait voulu cuisiner pour la petite famille et qui avait failli les empoisonné avec son poison-cooking. Sans oublier les nombreuses disputes de ses amis tout s'était bien passé. Pourtant le dimanche soir l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains sentait que quelque chose allait se passer le lendemain. Mais il ne savait pas quoi et s'est soucieux qu'il s'endormit.

Au petit matin reborn réveilla son élève comme tous les matins cependant il remarqua le fronssement de sourcil de Tsuna. Il lui demanda alors pourquoi.

\- Dame-Tsuna qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je ne sais pas Reborn, mon intuition me dit qu'il va se passer quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi.

\- Quelque chose de bien ou de mal ?

\- C'est trop vague, tout ce que je sais c'est que ça va se passer dans la journée.

\- Nous ferons attention maintenant dépêche-toi de te préparer sinon je mangerais ton petit-déjeuner.

\- d'accord... Et reborn ne touche pas à mon assiette !!

La seule chose qu'il entendit fut le rire sardonique de Reborn. Après quelques secondes où il soupira, il récupéra son uniforme pour aller se laver. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard il était dans la cuisine avec Lambo, I-pine, Fuuta, Bianchi, la Mama et reborn pour manger le délicieux petit-déjeuner préparé par sa mère. Après avoir fini de manger il mit son assiette dans l'évier, puis mit son bento dans son sac. Quand il eut fini de mettre ses chaussures, on sonna à la porte. Tsuna dit au revoir à sa mère puis sortie dehors là où attendaient ses deux amis Gokudera et Yamamoto. Ils firent le chemin comme d'habitude mais l'inquiétude Tsuna refit surface, il se confia alors à ses deux amis.

\- Les gars, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Judaime ? Vous avez un problème ? Si c'est le cas je l'exploserai pour vous.

\- Maa maa Gokudera laisse Tsuna expliquer ce qu'il ne va pas, si ça se trouve tu n'auras pas besoin d'utiliser tes feux d'artifices.

\- Ce ne sont pas des feux d'artifice Yakyuu-Baka ! Alors Judaime qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Et bien, depuis hier soir j'ai mon intuition qui me dit qu'il va se passer quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi exactement. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça va se passer dans la journée.

En entendant l'inquiétude dans la voix de leurs amis, ils devinrent soudainement sérieux. Yamamoto brisa alors le silence qui se faisait pesant.

\- Je vois et tu ne sais pas si ça sera dangereux ?

\- Non, désolé de vous inquiéter le gars.

\- ce n'est rien voyons Judaime. Je suis votre Bras droit et gardien, il est normal que vous nous fassiez confiance pour nous parler quand cela ne va pas.

\- c'est vrai Tsuna il ne faut pas que tu hésites à nous parler que ce soit à moi ou aux autres gardiens nous sommes tous là pour toi. Dit Yamamoto avec un sourire encourageant.

\- Oui c'est vrai merci beaucoup tous les deux.

Ils continuèrent alors le chemin jusqu'au lycée avec la même joie de vivre habituelle mais en se dépêchant pour ne pas arriver en retard et donc se faire mordre à mort par l'effrayant préfet sanguinaire de Namimori. Les trois amis arrivèrent juste avant la sonnerie sous les yeux glacés d'Hibari qui donna un violent coup de tonfa à un élève qui essayer de passer en douce derrière lui. Tandis que les deux premières heures passèrent plutôt rapidement les deux heures de mathématiques avec le professeur Nezu était un véritable enfer. Cet ignoble professeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de ridiculiser le "pire" élève de sa classe, Tsuna. Mais celui-ci était beaucoup trop préoccupait par le mal de tête que lui donner son intuition pour écouter ce que disait son professeur bien que cela ne changeait pas vraiment après tout il était habitué depuis longtemps aux mauvais traitements de ses professeurs et camarades.

Heureusement l'heure du déjeuner sonna et nos trois amis partirent en direction du toit de l'établissement là où les attendaient déjà Hibari, Ryohei et Reborn. Reborn prit alors la parole avec un ton qui faisait frissonner de peur le pauvre Tsuna qui déglutit nerveusement.

\- Bon Dame-Tsuna tu vas nous expliquer ce qui se passe maintenant.

\- Comment ça ? Que veux-tu dire Reborn ? Dit-il l'air de rien.

\- Arrête d'essayer de le cacher herbivore ça se voit que depuis quelques temps tu ne vas pas bien. Alors maintenant herbivore dépêche-toi de nous le dire sinon je te mordrai à mort.

Tout le monde sauf Reborn furent choqués de voir que c'était Hibari qui avait répondu aux questions de Tsunayoshi. Lui le carnivore silencieux avait répondu avec une phrase de plus de cinq mots c'était totalement improbable et pourtant. Alors réfléchissant s'il y avait un moyen d'éviter de leur dire la vérité, Tsuna décida de choisir la vérité et avec un petit soupir il prit la parole d'une voix hésitante.

\- Et bien...hum il se peut que je sois tombé amoureux de quelqu'un mais que cet amour et totalement impossible. Et euh...donc c'est à cause de ça que j'ai du mal à dormir. Ce n'est rien de grave vraiment c'est juste ça...

\- Qui ? Fit la voix de Reborn plus calme. De qui es-tu tombé amoureux ?

\- Il s'agit de...du P...primo. Répondit Tsuna les yeux baisser ayant peur de la réaction de ses amis.

\- QUOI !? Mais enfin Judaime vous savez qu'il est déjà mort.

\- Je le sais bien Gokudera-kun, mais je n'y peux rien. J...Je suis tombé amoureux de lui.

\- Maa maa ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna personne ne choisit de qui on tombe amoureux. Dit Yamamoto avec un regard triste en direction de Gokudera.

\- C'EST EXTRÊMEMENT VRAI SAWADA !!!

\- Hn

\- Ils ont raison Judaime ce n'est pas grave que le Primo soit mort ou non vous n'avez pas choisi de l'aimer. Je suis sincèrement désolé Judaime, je ne mérite pas d'être votre Bras droit !!

\- Ce n'est rien Gokudera-kun c'est normal que tu sois étonné même moi je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux.

\- Tch un bon boss ne devrai pas inquiéter autant ses gardiens Dame-Tsuna. La prochaine fois parle nous en avant.

\- Oui merci tout le monde.

Ainsi après cette discussion ils commencèrent à manger leur déjeuner sauf Hibari qui avait déjà manger et qui avait décidé de faire un tour dans les couloirs du lycée pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'herbivores qui briser les règles de son précieux lycée et donc les mordre à mort comme il en avait l'habitude. Du côté du groupe la disparition de l'Alouette ne les étonna pas après tout tout le monde savait qu'il ne supportait pas être entouré de monde. Alors ils mangèrent leur déjeuner comme d'habitude avec beaucoup d'entrain. Tsuna lui se sentait mieux certe il avait toujours mal à la tête mais il était comme libéré d'un poids.

La sonnerie retenti signant ainsi l'arrêt de la pause déjeuner et donc l'heure de reprendre les cours. Tout se passait normalement mais le mal de tête déjà bien présent s'accentua d'autant plus quand les cours de l'après-midi se terminait les uns après les autres quand finalement l'heure de partir du Lycée sonna Tsuna ne voulait qu'une chose que cette journée se termine. Alors accompagné de Gokudera pour faire la route jusqu'à chez lui, Tsunayoshi remarqua l'agitation de son gardien de la tempête et se demanda pourquoi quand alors il comprit que cette agitation venait de l'absence de Yamamoto car il avait une pratique de baseball. Alors il dit avec un sourire tendre et encourageant.

\- Vas-y, vas le rejoindre ça se voit que tu veux aller voir Yamamoto.

\- Mais enfin Judaime je ne peux pas vous laisser seul et puis pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais voir ce Yakyuu-Baka ?

\- Ce n'est pas grave vas le rejoindre et avoue lui enfin tes sentiments. Et puis tu n'as pas à t'inquièter je sais me défendre de plus Reborn est encore en train de me surveiller alors vas-y.

\- Mais enfin Judaime je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Quels sentiments voulez-vous que j'ai pour cet imbécile de baseballeur.

\- Je parle du fait que tu l'aimes et n'essaye pas de le nier tu peux essayer de le cacher mais je te connais bien trop pour savoir ce que tu ressens pour Yamamoto.

\- Vous avez raison Judaime mais je ne sais même pas ce qu'il ressent pour moi...

\- Vas lui avouer et tu le sauras et je crois que ça réponse pourrais te plaire alors vas-y.

\- si vous le dites Judaime. Le doute brillait dans les beaux yeux verts de Gokudera.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- Bien Judaime je vais vous laisser alors. À demain Judaime.

\- À demain.

Gokudera partit laissant son précieux Judaime seul, en le voyant comme ça Tsuna se dit qu'il aimerait lui aussi pouvoir avouer au Primo ses sentiments mais à peine l'idée l'effleura qu'il la chassa de son esprit. Avouer ses sentiments était pour lui quelque chose d'impossible et ça il le savait mais savoir que Gokudera allait le faire lui faisait envier son ami. Et c'est sur ces pensées que l'adolescent rentra chez lui. Arriver là-bas Tsuna salua sa mère et les petits pour monter dans sa chambre et il s'allongea sur son lit. Tsuna savait qu'il devait faire ses devoir mais il ne voulait vraiment pas les faire. Alors avec un soupire resignait il se releva quand il entendit une voix l'appelait.

\- Decimo.

\- Cette voix...Primo ?

Giotto apparu alors devant l'adolescent qui ébahi ne put qu'ouvrir les yeux comme de soucoupe en voyant son ancêtre, dont il est amoureux, devant lui.

\- Decimo je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui te dérange.

\- Ce n'est rien Primo. Vraiment il n'y a rien du tout.

\- Est-ce parce qu'il s'agit de moi que tu ne veux pas m'en parler Decimo.

\- Hum s'il vous plaît ne m'appeler pas Decimo, Primo

\- Bien dans ce cas appel moi Giotto, Tsunayoshi.

\- M...Mais, bon si vous voulez Giotto-san.

\- Bien alors maintenant dis-moi ce que tu as Tsunayoshi.

\- Hum et bien je suis amoureux de quelqu'un dont je ne suis pas censé être amoureux. Dit-il en détournant les yeux de son ancêtre.

\- Et de qui es-tu amoureux mon cher Tsunayoshi ?

Tsuna rougit sous le regard insistant et curieux de l'homme (fantôme) blond et il se mit à douter de ce qu'il devait faire.

" Est-ce qu'il faut que je lui avoue mon amour pour lui ? Ou alors ne rien lui dire et mentir sur la personne ? Non si je le fais il le saura avec son hyper intuition..."Pensa alors l'adolescent au cheveux châtains. (**nda: Mieux qu'un détecteur de mensonges le primo XD**) "Bon sang il faut que je me décide ".

\- Je...c'est...hum c'est vous Giotto-san. Je vous aime vraiment mais ce n'est pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Fit-il tellement doucement que Giotto dut tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il avait dit.

Alors un grand sourire heureux éclaira le visage de Giotto et un léger rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres. Tsuna prit alors se rire comme une sorte de moquerie pendant que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. En voyant l'état dans lequel Tsuna était, il se mit alors à paniquer.

\- Tsunayoshi pourquoi pleures-tu ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- V...vous ne m...m'aimez pas si ? A...alors pour...pourquoi ne pas me le d...dire simplement.

\- NON ! Je... ce n'est pas ça Tsunayoshi je t'aime moi aussi ! Cria alors le Primo paniquer.

Cette phrase le choqua tellement que les larmes qui coulait jusqu'à présent s'arrêtèrent de tomber alors d'une voix hésitante mais remplis d'espoir Tsuna dit :

\- V...vraiment ?

\- Oh oui Tsunayoshi tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime.

Un grand sourire naissait sur les lèvres de Tsuna et pour Giotto cette vision lui parut totalement charmante et très attirante. Tsuna étais là devant lui, un sourire magnifique sur ses douces lèvres tentante, les joues rouges et les yeux brillait encore des larmes qu'il avait versé. Cette vision enchanteresse fut comme un déclic pour Giotto qui serra alors les épaules de l'adolescent pour l'embrasser passionnément. Surpris par le geste Tsuna laissa passer un petit gémissement de contentement faisant entrouvrir ses lèvres. Primo en profita pour passer sa langue dans la bouche de Tsuna pour commencer une dance endiablée quoique hésitante pour ce premier baiser.

Ils furent obligés de se séparer par manque d'air mais leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent juste après pour un autre baiser moins entreprenant, plein de douceur. Ce séparant cette fois plus longuement ils dirent alors d'une même voix je t'aime . Alors qu'ils pensaient enfin être tranquille une question resta dans la tête de Tsuna, mais il se dit que ce n'était pas si important et qu'il pourrait en parler plus tard avec les autres membres de sa familles et Giotto. Ainsi ils passèrent cette fin d'après-midi heureux dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre à s'embrasser.

**OMAQUE** :

Que s'est-il passé quand Gokudera est allé rejoindre Yamamoto au terrain de baseball ?

Et bien juste après avoir quitté son précieux Judaime, Gokudera alla vite rejoindre l'idiot dont il était amoureux. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Yamamoto mais il n'avait jamais osé y penser, préférant ignorer ce qu'il ressentait. Pourtant la confiance que faisait preuve Tsuna envers le fait qu'il devait avouer lui laisser l'espoir d'être avec Yamamoto.

Ainsi il se retrouva rapidement près du terrain de l'école. Pendant l'heure et demie pratique, Gokudera observait de loin son imbécile de baseballeur. À la fin il se déplaça vers son idiot qui était entrain de partir pour rentrer chez lui. En voyant ça il se dépêcha de l'interpeller.

\- Hey idiot de baseballeur il faut que je te parle !

\- Ah Gokudera que fais-tu là je pensais que tu rentrais avec Tsuna.

\- Justement c'est lui qui ma convaincu de venir te parler.

\- Ah d'accord alors euh... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Et bien je...je...je t'aime idiot de baseballeur. Dit-il rouge comme les cheveux de G.

En entendant cette phrase Yamamoto arrêta de sourire par le choque, une minute plus tard après avoir bien enregistrer et compris les mots dit par l'argenté il fit un grand sourire et dit alors.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Gokudera.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors tendrement et Gokudera et Yamamoto se promirent de remercier Tsuna dès le lendemain.

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'espère que ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas à commenter.**

**Bisous**


End file.
